Umbral
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSASU todos tenemos un doble en algun lugar del mundo...y que pasa cuando fisicamente eres identico a la muerte? [algo de SasuSaku] [Oneshot Darkfic Angst Hurt] [Adaptacion Umbral] [Complete]


Umbral

SASUSASU

Naruto no me pertenece U.U

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-estaba en una aldea del país del rayo, estaba orgulloso de quien era, de su vida y de su venganza, de su mujer que aunque fuera una fastidiosa y molesta era la que todos querían, recién acabo una misión difícil en la que se encontraba solo, llego a una tienda de te cercana y ordeno unos panecillos calientes, la chica que le atendió le hizo una sonrisa y se retiro, le dio el primer mordisco a la golosina, trago y segundos después el aire le falto, cayo de la silla viendo hacia el techo-

………

-Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se levanto del suelo y noto como sus ropas habían cambiado, sus ropas de Anbu habían mudado por las de Juunin, y se encontraba en el sitio donde esta la tumba del tercero y la piedra negra en homenaje a todos los ninjas caídos-

Bienvenido!! –dijo alguien detrás de la roca que contenía los nombres-

Por que estoy aquí? –pregunto con la paciencia característica-

-salio de su escondite, camino con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el que le miraba sorprendido, lo rodeo un par de veces- se nota que el hizo un excelente trabajo…somos idénticos

-levanto una ceja y lo observo de arriba abajo, vestían exactamente igual, todo, absolutamente todo era igual, solo que aquel se veía algo mas pálido, mucho mas pálido- quien eres?

Sabes que todos tenemos un doble?...pues déjame decirte que tu eres el doble de un caballero muy distinguido

Hmp…

Querido eres semejante a la muerte

….si esta muy bueno el cuento del doble, quien seas deshaz ese bunshin, ya fue suficiente, mas bien quiero que me expliques que hago aquí.

-se dio una vuelta como admirando su ropa- a mi nunca me gusto el estilo de Anbu, pero este no cabe duda que nos hace ver muy bien -sonrió-

-aquel sujeto emocionalmente en nada se parecía a el, y tampoco parecía que le fuera a dar información- que quieres?

E esperado toda una eternidad por ti, y hace 23 años llegaste, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, te e cuidado en todo, e estado contigo siempre –movía las manos con felicidad cosa que por obvias razones no haría el verdadero Uchiha-

Ya….y según tu… por que lo haces?, por que me esperaste? –aquel tipo estaba demente-

-se recostó en la inscripción, cerro los ojos y suspiro- lo que quiero es sentir un aroma, un sabor en mi boca, una caricia, dolor, ira, amor, quiero experimentar un orgasmo, escuchar gemir a esa pelirosa con cada roce, criar a tus hijos –una sonrisa de maldad surco sus labios-

Que demonios!! –tomo aire y camino con dirección a la ciudad, por mas que caminaba no dejaba de oír las horribles risotadas de aquel loco obsesionado- kuso –estaba atrapado en una ilusión- kai!! –nada, el genjutsu no desaparecía, activo su sharingan y las cosas se seguían viendo igual- que rayos esta pasando –empezaba a desesperarse-

Tú crees que cuando por fin te tengo en mi poder te dejare escapar? –rió nuevamente apareciendo frente a el-

…….

-nuevamente se recostó en la piedra- el trato es sencillo, tu ocupas mi lugar por toda una eternidad inventando nuevas formas de hacer sufrir y morir a la gente, y yo me quedo con tu simple vida mortal experimentando las sensaciones humanas

Y si yo no acepto?, te quedaras con las ganas, yo muero y tu sigues matando, es así como debería ser

Eres tan ambicioso que se que no tomaras la salida fácil, además, si mueres te quemaras en el infierno, te estoy dando una gran oportunidad, omnipotencia y perpetuidad

-sonrió con suficiencia- según tu, por que razón al morir e de ir al infierno, no creo en esas cosas

Te conozco tan bien, y tienes tan mala memoria –señalo hacia un lado- te ayudara a recordar

_-un niño de unos 4 o 5 años paso corriendo en __dirección a su casa, entre las manos tenia un pequeño pato bebe, llego al baño-_

_El patico quiere nadar, el patico quiere nadar_

_-miro a su mascota- el patico quiere nadar –afirmo y lo metió en la tasa, bajo la cisterna y el agua empezó a revolverse con el animal dentro, en unos segundos todo se había manchado con sangre y ya no había patico que quisiera nadar-_

yo lo adoraba fue mi primer mascota, era apenas un niño y no tenía conciencia de lo que hacia –trato de excusarse-

Sasuke, la lista de pecados empezó a escribirse en el momento en que saliste del vientre de tu madre, al igual que tu hermano –ladeo la cabeza- a ese que tu mataste –en sus ojos nació la ironía-

Lo hice por cobrar justicia, el mato a todo el clan, no podía quedarse sin ningún castigo –apretó los puños de solo recordar-

Aun así, era tu sangre, la familia que te quedaba así no te guste, aunque, luego construiste una familia, con esa chica que tanto te adora y que tanto haces sufrir

Hmp si ella sufre es por que se le da la gana, no tengo nada que ver

Oh pero que insensible eres Sasuke-kun!! Jajajajajaaja

-lo fulmino con la mirada-

_Okaeri nasai __ Sasuke-kun –le hizo una reverencia mientras recibía el equipaje de su joven esposo-_

_Tadaima __-se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tele pasando por completo de la chica- tengo hambre_

_Hai –sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, se movía de un lado a otro intentando hacer todo perfecto- y como estuvo la misión?_

_Limítate__ a cocinar quieres –dijo molesto mientras cambiaba de canal-_

_-al cabo de unos minutos de silencio le sirvió una comida que en pocas palabras se podría llamar hermosa, se sentó frente a el y comía en total silencio-_

_-uno, dos, tres bocados- Sakura, esto esta horrible –se levanto de mal genio, y no es que la comida estuviera mal, es solo que no soportaba su __compañía-_

_-termino de comer, recogió la mesa, lavo los platos, barrio, lavo algo de ropa, hizo de todo con tal de no acostarse temprano, con la esperanza de así no fastidiar a su esposo, al llegar a su habitación se dirigió al baño donde se puso el pijama blanco, cepillo sus dientes y peino su cabello, camino descalza sobre el piso, no lo quería despertar, con total cuidado de no tropezar con algo llego asta la cama, levanto un poco las cobijas para no incomodarlo y se tendió a su lado sin siquiera rozarlo o hacer esfuerzo alguno sobre el mullido colchón-_

_-la tomo de la cintura y se puso sobre__ ella, la miro a los ojos, beso sus labios con desespero mientras sus manos se colaban entre la tela que la guardaba-_

_Sasuke-kun, para por favor –dijo con un tono de molestia-_

_Sigues enfadada por lo de hace un rato? –pregunto mientras sus tocamientos se hacían mas intensos y sus besos mas apasionados-_

_No quiero hacerlo con una persona que no me soporta, no es solo lo de hoy, es siempre, no hablas, no haces mas que quejarte –puso sus manos en el pecho de el y lo empujo, salio como pudo y se bajo de la cama, llego al closet y allí tomo un futon, no, esa noche no dormiría con el-_

_-se __sentó en el borde de la cama- Sakura ven acá -ordeno-_

_Que parte de NO no entendiste…Sasuke-kun mañana le pediré a Naruto que me devuelva mi puesto en el hospital, si todo sigue así yo enloqueceré, te amo, siempre te e amado, pero no puedo soportar tu indiferencia, fui muy estupida al pensar que podrías algún día quererme aunque sea un poco, que tonta fui, tu solo quieres a tus Uchihas, es una lastima que yo no haya servido para ser tu fabrica –no lloro, sus lagrimas ya se habían secado, aun así su voz temblaba, por fin se lo dijo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo de frente, se giro y camino hacia la puerta-_

_-en un rápido movimiento se posiciono entre la puerta y ella, se lanzo encima y un golpe seco lleno la habitación-_

_-aturdida por el impacto abrió los ojos, por primera vez en su vida le tuvo miedo, su cuerpo tembló ante la idea, todo fue peor cuando con un kunai el rompió su ropa, se quebró cuando le vio sacarse el pantalón de algodón, sudo en frió cuando entro de un solo golpe en su interior, el llanto acudió en la oscuridad- Sasuke para por favor!! –grito con fuerza con su único aliento, estaba aterrada, como respuesta sus muñecas fueron apretadas, las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad y podía verlo claramente, el sharingan estaba activado, y en el rostro de su esposo no había una expresión de placer ni nada parecido, era mas algo como la cólera-_

_-cuando estuvo satisfecho salio de ella que __seguía inmóvil y llorando con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados reteniendo los gritos de horror, acomodo su pantalón y se fue a la cama no sin antes verla en el suelo completamente a su merced-…-sonrió- mañana atrévete a salir de esta casa –sentencio antes de dormir-_

Ya me arte de este juego, dime de una vez quien eres y que quieres –apretó los puños con rabia y tres aspas se formaron en sus ahora ojos rojos-

Sasuke, Sasuke…sabes por que después de 4 años de matrimonio tu esposa no tuvo hijos? –pregunto con mirada curiosa-

No lo se, tampoco me importa, Sakura solo es una débil y una molestia, no dudare en buscar a otra mujer que sirva para algo

No no no, si lo quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho, y te comprendo, quien mejor que la chica hermosa y dulce? -sonrió- y claro que si te importa la razón….fueron 4 abortos naturales –se levanto e hizo una venia- dame las gracias a mi

-paso sus manos entre el cabello azabache con desespero-

Quiero que los hijos de ella sean míos –susurro detrás de el-

Que mierda tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!! –grito eufórico ya estaba cansado y no dudaría en pelear de una buena vez y callarle la boca a su doble-

Acepta mi trato, recuerda que hice un buen trabajo con el veneno en los panecillos –apareció hacia un lado columpiándose y sonriendo- hagamos esto mas fácil, te propongo un juego de ruleta rusa

-le miro aturdido, esto no era normal- a que te refieres

-le extendió un artefacto- toma

Que es esto? –la tomo entre sus manos y la analizo-

Es un arma, dentro hay una bala, si tu ganas te quedas con tu insignificante vida normal, si yo gano disfruto de los placeres mundanos –sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

-se sentó frente a el- esta bien, acepto

-giro el tambor varias veces y lo cerro dentro de la pistola, imposible saber donde quedo el proyectil- empiezas tu o empiezo yo?

Da igual –sonrió como siempre, con superioridad-

1

2

3

4

5

Boomm!!

………………

Okaeri nasai Sasuke-kun –le hizo una reverencia mientras recibía el equipaje de su joven esposo-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

okaeri nasai : bienvenido a casa –creo que se escribe así-

tadaima : estoy en casa xD!!

owO quien gano?, lo mismo me pregunto yo, por mas que le hago aun no lo se, aunke creo ke fue Sasuke por ke si la muerte se volvía humana, viviría la vida de Sasuke ke había sido envenenado ósea no viviría, pero la cosa es…quien llego a casa?

Esta idea no es mía, es de Francisco Cachón, vi su espectacular cortometraje del mismo nombre, obviamente puse cosas mías, como la escena del sasusaku, pero los meritos son para este joven director xD!!

Yo espero ke les guste y ke me dejen un review con sus opiniones n.n

kisu


End file.
